Archangel
by thehairypotter
Summary: A HYDRA science experiment was taken by SHIELD and Nick Fury wants her on the Avengers, will she accept and agree to join SHIELD? Or will she decline and be labeled as and enemy of SHIELD?
1. Chapter 1

They were inserting the needles in between her shoulder blades, like they did every month, when they heard shouting in the hall ways.

"Stay here," the doctor ordered her with his thick german accent. He pulled a key out of his coat pocket and unlocked his desk drawer, pulling out his pistol. The doctor and his assistant ran out of the room, leaving the girl alone.

"You, stop." She could hear the doctor say outside the door.

One gunshot.

Two more.

She jumped down from the exam table and armed herself with and IV poll, running behind the door. She waited as she heard footsteps pounding down the hall, nearing the door. Laying flat against the wall as she could, while keeping her wings as close to her as possible, she slowed her breathing as someone started pounding on the door. It burst open and two men walked in. They weren't in the HYDRA uniforms she was used to seeing and she didn't recognize the uniforms they were wearing. "Check the drawers for anything that might be important," one of them said and paused before continuing, "scratch that, grab everything." They started rummaging through the drawers, grabbing whatever they could. When their backs were turned, she leapt out from her spot behind the door and swung her poll at one of their heads, knocking him unconscious. The other pulled out his gun-just a moment too late-as she grabbed his arm with one of her own and used her other to jab him just under the armpit, causing him to drop his weapon.

He was normally more prepared for situations such as this, but the pair of wings behind the girl caught his eye, distracting him as she kneed him in the gut. He grunted in pain as she brought her knee back up to catch him in the nose as he bent over in pain. The girl bent over and grabbed the gun, running out of the room before he could fully register what had just happened.

She was running in the hall on her way to the weapons room, when she was assaulted by more guards. She used the gun in her hand to neatly knock down two guards before the third brought out a gun of his own. She stopped to hid behind the corner as she dodged his bullets. She peered behind the corner before firing a shot of her own, only to pull back as he shot his. She took a deep breath before counting to three. ' _One. Two. Three,'_ she thought just before she jumped out of her hiding position behind the wall. She shot three rounds before the guard dropped to the ground.

She started running down the hall again, just to be stopped by a row of guards blocking her path. She pointed her gun and pulled the trigger, and to her dismay, a click sounded. She pulled two more times-only to be fallowed by two more clicks. She dropped her gun and turned to run the other way, when-surprise!-more guards blocked her path.

She knew when she'd beed defeated. She dropped to her knees and placed her hands behind her head.

xXxXxXx

A/N

Sorry its so short, I'm really just trying it out, and i want to hear what you guys think. Constructive criticism is most welcome. :)


	2. Chapter 2

The helicopter ride from the HYDRA base to the airport was exhausting and uncomfortable. Her hands were bound behind her back with a pair of thick metal handcuffs that rubbed against her skin, it would most likely leave bruising if left on much longer. Two men-excluding the pilot-accompanied her on the small craft. Every time she moved her eyes to look at one of them, she found their eyes already on her, or rather, behind her. No doubtably staring at her wings.

She shot them a glare and then continued to look out the window. As she looked out she could see them nearing the airport. She mentally prepared herself to be greeted with more guards, no use in trying to run. The pilot slowed the helicopter before lowering the machine and landing with a small bump. One of the guards went to open the door while the other grabbed her upper arm, giving a slight tug, indicating for her to stand. She stood without putting up a fight, and stepped out of the helicopter just as the other guard had taken hold of her other arm.

Sure enough, there was a small party of armed men waiting for them. A man stepped out of the crowd, unlike the others, he was wearing a suit and tie—rather than the combat armor the others wore.

The man stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Agent Coulson, I'm here to escort you back to America," he was struggling not to look behind her, she could tell, but she let it slide as he continued. "May I start by asking your name?" he asked. She remained silent a moment before answering, "Project 1375. That's all they gave me."

"And by 'they' you mean HYDRA?" Agent Coulson asked.

The look she gave him confirmed it.

"Follow me. The plane is nearly ready for departure," the agent said, more to the two guards still by her side rather than to her. They obeyed and started walking towards a small airplane, dragging her with them. Another agent opened the door for them and the ducked through the hatch, stepping into the plane. The door was closed once they were all inside, followed by the sound of the engines turning on. They lead her to a seat and the guard on her left pushed her roughly into the seat. She winced as she sat on part of her wing and her handcuffs dug into her arm.

Coulson caught the wince and told the guards to take the cuffs off, they replied with unsure looks.

"Where else is she going to go?" he asked rhetorically.

One of the guards reached behind her and unlocked the cuffs. She gave Coulson a grateful nod and rubbed her wrists, drawing the blood back to them. She adjusted her position in her seat before neatly folding her hands on her lap.

The flight back to America was long, Project 1375 sat quietly in her seat while Agent Coulson talked quietly on his phone fore nearly the whole ride. She managed to catch small bits of his conversation, but most of his words were slurred due to how quiet he was.

"No, she hasn't said a word since we left."

"Project Thirteen-seventy-five, that's all she gave us."

"Yes Sir, we'll be there in an hour, trusting that all goes well."

There was one more "Yes Sir" before the agent hung up and looked to the girl sitting across from him. "That was Director Fury, he says that once we land, we are to take you directly to the medical wing for a quick checkup, and from there to him. He wants to ask you some questions involving your previous circumstances," he said trying to give her the general idea of what was to happen.

Previous circumstances? Is that what they were calling it? She had been raised from the young age of _unborn_ in that hellhole. She had spent twenty-six years —more if you count her time as a fetus—being poked and prodded by their needles, samples of her blood and tissue were a constant need for them. And we can't forget the training, after the first ten years of _"basic"_ hand-to-hand combat and swordplay with HYDRA, they shipped her off to _Red Room_ for eight years to complete her training.

She felt anger start to pile up within her. She turned to the window in attempt to cool off, it almost worked but some of the anger still lingered. She appreciated that the agent was trying. Trying to help her. Trying not to look at her wings. Trying help her understand what went down in the past few hours, and what will go down in the hours to come.

Several minutes passed in her brooding and she noticed some earth through a hole in the clouds they were passing over. The seatbelt light came on just before the small private plane slowly lowered itself before touching the ground of a privet airport. It rolled to a stop and one of the guards went to open the door as the other went to put the hand cuffs on her. She complied with out putting up a fight, she knew if she tried anything funny she would only be greeted with more security as soon as she tried to run.

The guard walked her to the opening door and she squinted as the light from the outside world flooded in. Thus, a new chapter of her life began.

 **A/N:**

 **And yet a mother crappy chapter. I apologize for this, I still haven't gotten in the swing of writing yet and chapters may continue to be like this until I do. I appreciate the fallows and favorites! Keep them coming please! Oh, and don't forget to review. ;)**


	3. chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on the story, its hard finding quiet places to write and I often find myself writing at night. Feel free to correct me on any grammar/spelling errors, I'm new to the whole fanfic thing and I don't have an editor (as you may have guessed). And if you're going to correct me please be nice, no one likes rude people.**

 **Thank you and please review! xoxo**

She had been sitting in the dark room for at least an hour now. She assumed she was being watched by the faint reflection on the glass of what she had guessed was a one-way window, she could just make out the edges of it by the light that was seeping in from under the door. Just then, the door opened and a light flicked on. A bald man with dark skin and an eyepatch resting just below his brow entered the once dark room. The man chose not to sit in the seat across from her, instead choosing the more shadowed corner across the room. The shadows defined the bags under his eyes, making him appear much older than he already was.

Just then, he spoke, "I have a proposition for you, Project _thirteen-seventy-five"_

 _"_ I suspect this means you are Director Fury?" The question was of course rhetorical, but the director nodded anyway.

She continued, "And what might this proposition be?"

"I'm forming a team, and I'd like for you to be a part of it," he answered.

"Why director, we hardly know each other. Do you really think it a good idea to enroll me so soon? How do you even know I will make a valuable asset?" she quipped. The director pulled a file from his coat she hadn't realized he had, and set it down on the table in front of her. She didn't have to look at it to know it was of her, the director sat down in the chair across from her and said, "My agents sent this over along with a few recordings of your training. You're very good. And as soon as we figure out if you're trust worthy, we'd like to have you on our team."

She sat there for a moment thinking about his proposal. If she agreed, it certainly would be better than being stuck in an observation room the rest of her life. What were they going to do if she refused? Experiment on her? Kill her? She sure as hell wasn't going to let any of that happen.

"What happens if I say 'no'?"

"Well it's not like we're going to send you back to HYDRA, if that's what you're wondering. We'll probably end up dropping you off somewhere on the side of the road, maybe in the city. Though, you might find that society won't take kindly to your... little ' _friends'_ there," he nodded behind her and it took her a moment to understand what he was talking about. He was right though, society would either point and laugh or cower in fear — and she wasn't to fond of either of those options — eventually she would be taken in by other scientists for more tests and that thought didn't sit well in her stomach, oddly enough.

"Now before you make such a ' _life changing_ ' decision, I'd like you to answer a few questions I have," she nodded as he continued, "Let's start with how you came to be with HYDRA."

"My mother was raped when she was seventeen, she didn't want her child and so she went to what she thought was an abortion clinic to have it...removed, little did she know, it was an abortion clinic partnered with HYDRA. HYDRA took the fetus and several others to its base and began experimenting with human-animal hybrids — mostly birds, hence the wings," she nodded to her wings and then to him, urging him to continue with the questions.

"If they experimented on other fetuses, where are they? How come we only found you at that base?" He asked with pure curiosity in his eyes.

She only had to search a moment for the correct answer. "Most didn't make it passed the fetus tests, though the few that did, died during later trials. Some lasted as long as just a few weeks before your people came."

The director nodded in understanding and got up from his seat, pulling a new file from his coat as he stood.

"That's enough questions for now. I've been informed that you don't have a name, just a set of numbers. So I took it upon myself to get you one, this file has everything you need to know about your new identity. That is — If you agree to my proposition," he said with a slight smirk.

"I'll do it," she said, and to his surprise, without hesitation.

He smirked slightly bigger and dropped the file in front of her before exiting the room with a quick; "We can change the name if you don't like it."

She reached for the file to pull if closer to herself, the name on the front coming into focus.

 **PROJECT 1375**

 **BLAIRE HAWKING**

"I like it fine," she said to herself, smiling slightly. She'd never had a name before.


End file.
